marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elena Rodriguez (Earth-TRN676)
, formerly | Relatives = Francisco Rodriguez (cousin, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN676 | BaseOfOperations = Lighthouse | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Both arms cut off | Citizenship = Colombian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation =S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | Education = | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineageCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids exposed to Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Elena Rodriguez shared history with her counterpart from Earth-199999 up until the events leading to the destruction of the Earth. While on Earth-199999 S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to stop the Gravtion, on Earth-TRN676 they failed and the planet was cracked apart. Elena Rodriguez, along with Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz and Melinda May survived the immediate destruction of the planet and used Zephyr One to evacuate to the Lighthouse with a small group of the Earth population. In the year 2022 the Kree arrived to take over the Lighthouse, and because the Lighthouse systems were failing, the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were forced to grudgingly accept their rule. Having already been to the future of the destroyed Earth, Elena knew for certain that the Kree planned to enslave Humanity, and despite Melinda May's protest ventured to attack them on her own. Despite her abilties, Elena was defeated and killed. However, the Kree Watch discovered that she was Inhuman and used their technology to revive her and harvest her DNA. Her prosthetic arms removed, she remained a Kree prisoner for decades, killed and revived again and again. Finally, in year 2091 Elena was brought to life one more time and Kasius asked her for whereabouts of her friends, whose past versions have traveled through time into the future. Elena tried to give him as little as she could, but it was still enough for Kasius to set his trap. She was then visited by the past versions of herself, still whole and hopeful, and revealed to her past self that she and her friends were stuck in a seemingly endless time loop. Elena revealed to herself that the destruction of the Earth was brought by their decision to save Phil Coulson, who was dying of an old wound before ordering her past self to go. Kasius then used her as a hostage to taunt Mack, revealing to him her mutilation and killing Elena before her lover's eyes. | Personality = | Powers = Enhanced Speed: Elena can accelerate to an incredible speed, moving faster than can normally be seen by the naked eye, and otherwise detectable as a blur in a single frame of CCTV footage. She claims that her speed is linked to her pulse rate, and her enhanced movements take place within the time frame between two beats of her heart. When the momentary burst of speed ends, Elena snaps back to her point of origin that she was at each time she engages her power. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = With both of her arms lost and her prosthetics removed by the Kree, Elena was powerless to escape from the Kree captivity | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Portrayed by Natalia Cordova-Buckley, this version of Elena Rodriguez appears in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "The Last Day" and "Past Life". After the destruction of Earth was prevented in Season 5 finale, those events represent a universe with a different history from the main Marvel Cinematic Universe. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}